Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Êîëüöî Âñåâëàñòüÿ
by Rendomski
Summary: Îäíî çíàìåíèòîå êîëüöî â êîòëå ñ êèïÿùåé ãàððèïîòòåðîâñêîé âñÿ÷èíîé! Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, R/R, please :))


Рената Домбровски

Гарри Поттер и Кольцо Всевластья

(по мотивам двух самых громких премьер года)

«Я же говорила, что ничего не выйдет!» злорадно заявила Эрмиона, наконец-то выбираясь из-под плаща-невидимки в гостиной Гриффиндора.

«Говорила, говорила,» угрюмо передразнил Рон. Идея попытаться проскочить мимо Пушка под плащом-невидимкой принадлежала ему.

«Но что же там все-таки спрятано?» Гарри завернулся в плащ и прислонился к стене. «Ой! Что тут?» Он взглянул на стену, но та была совершенно гладкой. «Я наткнулся на что-то твёрдое…»

«Какая-нибудь ерунда у тебя в кармане,» хмыкнула Эрмиона.

«Нет у меня ничего… Погоди! Это в кармане плаща! Здорово, оказывается тут ещё и карманы есть… Вот!»

«Гарри,» произнесли Рон и Эрмиона хором, «тебя ВИДНО.» А затем уставились на предмет, который Гарри вытащил из кармана.

Это было кольцо. Точнее, разомкнутое кольцо; поблескивая золотом, оно лежало но ладони Гарри.

«Волшебное кольцо!» прошептала Эрмиона. «Значит, это оно придавало твоему плащу магические свойства!»

«Волшебное кольцо моего папы…» Гарри всхлипнул. Рон предусмотрительно взял его за плечи и проводил в спальню.

***

«Хагрид, ты знаешь что-нибудь о волшебном кольце моего папы?»

«ЧТО?! Откуда вы трое знаете о кольце?!»

«Мы нашли его вчера вечером…»

«Потом я в библиотеке почитала о волшебных кольцах и решила, что неплохо было бы разузнать о нём побольше…»

«Немедленно скажите Дамблдору!»

«Ну, разумеется, Хагрид. Только расскажи нам немного, а? Мы же всё равно потом узнаем…»

«И то верно… Ну, ладно, только плохой из меня рассказчик. Значит, вот, Гарри, было у твоего папы трое друзей: Сириус Блэк, Питер Петтигрю и Рем Лупин, и они все вместе боролись с Сам-Знаешь-Кем. И чтобы им помочь, волшебники сделали им четыре волшебных кольца. Но Тёмный Лорд придумал способ, как слить Четыре кольца в Одно, и это одно должно было стать Кольцом Всевластья, против которого не устоял бы не один волшебник. Ему удалось похитить кольца Петтигрю и Лупина. Блэк перешёл на его сторону и отдал своё кольцо сам. Ну, а что случилось, когда Он явился за кольцом твоего отца, вы знаете…

Только это самый самый секретный секрет, и отнесите-ка кольцо немедленно Дамблдору.»

«Да…»

«Да.»

«Да, конечно…»

«Хагрид, а что случилось с Кольцом Всевластья?»

«А этого не знает никто. Может только Дамблдор…»

***

«Гарри, Гарри, ты понял?» набросилась на Гарри Эрмиона, как только они вернулись в замок.

«Понял что?»

«Это не кольцо твоего отца! Это Кольцо Всевластья!»

Что?!!» Рон вылупился на Эрмиону.

«Это Кольцо Всевластья, вы же видите, что оно не закончено! А во всех книгах пишется, что волшебные кольца всегда бывают целыми. На то они и кольца.»

«Железная логика.»

«А кольцо моего отца хранится в Запретном коридоре!»

«А Снейп думает, что там Кольцо Всевластья и хочет его украсть, чтобы стать самым могущественным волшебником.»

«Нет! Только не он!»

«Или воскресить Вол… Сами-Знаете-Кого!»

«Час от часу не легче…»

«Постойте,» просиял Рон, «но настоящее Кольцо Всевластья-то у нас. Он, наверное, не знает, что там просто одно из Четырёх. Ха, представляете его лицо, когда после стольких усилий он получит всего-навсего кольцо отца Гарри!»

Гарри улыбнулся, но Эрмиона оставалась встревоженной. Она изучала какую-то толстую книжку всю Трансфигурацию и пол-Алхимии и наконец поделилась своими выводами:

«Знаете, даже одно из Четырёх должно быть очень могущественным. Если Снейп получит его, он без труда найдёт и остатки Единственного, когда они у нас…»

«Мисс Грангер, чем вы тут занимаетесь?» Снейп, казалось, вырос у них за спиной. – «Посторонняя литература на уроке? Так-так, _Магические кольца от А до Я_… Выбираете украшения на свадьбу?» все слитеринцы зашлись в хохоте, но лицо Снейпа оставалось непроницаемым. «Тридцать очков с Гриффиндора и остаётесь все трое после урока!»

Гарри, Рон и Эрмиона переглянулись. Снейп догадывался…

Как только все разошлись, Снейп подошёл к их парте.

«Так, Поттер, вытаскивай-ка всё из карманов!»

Гарри передал за спиной Кольцо Рону и вычистил карманы на стол. Снейп перевёл взгляд на Рона.

«Визли и Грангер, то же!»

Рон передал Кольцо Гарри и вывернул пустые карманы. Эрмиона фыркнула и вытащила из кармана жевательную резинку без сахара и чистый носовой платок.

«Профессор Снейп, что это…»

«Пять очков с Гриффиндора, Грангер!»

Снейп обыскал их сумки (они старательно делали недоумённый вид). Закончив обыск, он яростно направил на них свою палочку и прошипел:

«Если я замечу кого рядом с Запретным коридором на третьем этаже, тот сразу вылетит из школы!» и выскочил из кабинета.

«Он даже забыл назначить нам наказание…» дрожащим голосом заметил Рон.

«Похоже, что он здорово разозлился,» прошептал Гарри. «Знаете, а рассказать всё Дамблдору, кажется, не худшее предложение.»

Эрмиона поперхнулась от неожиданности.

***

«Профессор МакГонагалл, нам срочно надо к директору!»

«Успокойтесь, Поттер, Визли, Грангер, что стряслось?»

«Мы можем рассказать только профессору Дамблдору!»

МакГонагалл удивлённо подняла брови.

«Тогда вам придётся подождать до завтра. Профессора срочно вызвали в Министерство Магии.»

«То есть как…» гриффиндорцы испуганно переглянулись. Без Дамблдора у Снейпа был реальный шанс…

«Профессор МакГонагалл,» решился Гарри, «мы думаем, что Снейп…»

«Профессор Снейп, Поттер.»

«…Извините. Что профессор Снейп хочет украсть Кольцо Всевластья.»

«Правда? Ну, это, конечно, нехорошо с его стороны, но, по крайней мере, мы в кое веки будем знать где оно…» задумчиво ответила МакГонагалл.

Ошарашенная троица вышла из кабинета.

«Она ничего не знает,» констатировал Рон. Гарри долго размышлял и наконец-то решился:

«Я пойду ночью в Запретный коридор, найду кольцо моего отца прежде Снейпа и восстановлю Кольцо Всевластья. С ним я смогу продержаться против Снейпа пока не вернётся Дамблдор.»

«И я с тобой!» хором откликнулись Рон и Эрмиона.

***

Итак, той ночью все трое проникли в Запретный коридор, прошли все препятствия (об этом было достаточно написано в другом месте) и наконец Гарри, один, шагнул в просторный зал. Посреди зала стояло зеркало Джедан, а перед зеркалом стоял …профессор Квиррел и бормотал:

«Вот же он… Но как мне его достать?»

«Используй Поттера…» прозвучал таинственный голос.

«Что же вы раньше не сказали? Где я достану его в три часа ночи?»

«Где же ему быть, если не здесь…»

Квиррел обернулся.

«А, Поттер, заходи!»

«С кем это вы разговариваете, профессор? Ну, не важно, вы должны мне помочь! Здесь с минуты на минуту будет Снейп, он хочет завладеть Кольцом Всевластья!»

«Кольцом Всевластья? А здесь, что, и Кольцо Всевластья где-то спрятано? Я знаю только про Философский Камень…»

«Кольцо Всевластья!» взвизгнул злобный голос. «Квиррел, разверни тюрбан! Засранец Снейп решил заграбастать моё Кольцо, мою Прелесть!»

Квиррел развернул тюрбан, и Гарри увидел у него на затылке самое страшное лицо, которое он когда-либо видел.

«Волдеморт!»

«Гарри Поттер! Так что ты говорил про моё Кольцо?»

«Э… Ошибочка вышла… Я думал, что Дамблдор спрятал тут кольцо моего папы, а тут Философский Камень какой-то…»

«Лжёшь, у тебя в кармане почти готовое Кольцо Всевластья, а Дамблдор куда-то подевал четвёртое. Ничего, давай-ка сюда и это!»

Вдруг в зал вбежали Эрмиона и Снейп, а за ними по пятам нёсся Пушок. Снейп развернулся и выстрелил в Пушка каким-то заклинанием. Тот вдруг уменьшился и превратился в бледного человека со спутанными волосами.

«Ну, погоди, проклятый Пожиратель Смерти!» одновременно вскрикнули они оба.

«Я не Пожиратель Смерти, это Питер меня подставил! Привет, Гарри, я твой крёстный Сириус Блэк. Питер отдал своё кольцо Волдеморту, и украл моё, а этот,» Сириус указал пальцем на Снейпа, «украл для Волдеморта кольцо Рема, когда тот превратился в оборотня. А Джеймс ещё тогда тебя спас, подлый предатель!»

«Ложь, я никогда не работал на Волдеморта, я был шпионом Дамблдора и рисковал своей жизнью так, между прочим. Да, я украл кольцо Лупина, но Волдеморту я дал копию. И когда он получил остальные три и прямо в доме Поттеров попытался соединить их в Одно, заклятие не сработало и уничтожило его самого, а осколки Кольца попали в лоб этому мальчишке, отчего и остался знаменитый шрам. Так что это мне все должны быть обязаны падением Волдеморта, а не знаменитому Мальчику-Который-Выжил!»

«Сейчас прослезюсь! Снейп, ты забрал себе кольцо, потому что надеялся сам собрать все Четыре и создать Единственное!»

Снейп явно собирался что-то ответить Блэку, но тут Эрмиона дёрнула его за рукав и показала на Волдеморта-Квиррела. Снейп охнул и сел. Блэк побледнел ещё больше.

«Как мило это было с твоей стороны, Северус,» Волдеморт явно наслаждался моментом. «И куда же ты дел оставшееся кольцо?»

«Д-Дамблдор забрал его,» пробормотал Снейп.

«Я что, Северус?» спросил Дамблдор, заходя в зал. Следовавший за ним Рон радостно помахал рукой – теперь всё будет ОК! Волдеморт-Квиррел в страхе попятился.

«А, да я только что объяснял, что это вы забрали у меня оставшееся из Четырёх.»

«Ну да,» Дамблдор с выразительной улыбкой коснулся _золотой_ оправы. «Я немного с ним поработал и теперь никогда не расстаюсь!»

Волдеморт-Квиррел выскочил и махнул палочкой:

«Зовио очки!»

Дамблдор качнулся:

«Ой, мама, в чём дело, ничегошеньки не вижу!»

«Разоружармус!» Гарри подхватил палочку Квиррела и очки Дамблдора. Волдеморт-Квиррел метнулся в его сторону, но Рон предостерегающе вскрикнул и направил на Волдеморта-Квиррела свою палочку:

«Ещё один шаг и…!» что делать дальше, Рон не совсем себе представлял, но главное, что Волдеморт-Квиррел об этом не догадался и послушно остановился.

__

Что дальше, что дальше? - лихорадочно думал Гарри.

«Гарри, почини его!» крикнула Эрмиона. «Почини Кольцо!»

«Гениально!» Гарри вытащил из кармана недоделанное Кольцо Всевластья, приложил к нему очки Дамблдора и без труда совершил простейшее заклинание починки. Звякнули стёкла, оставшиеся без оправы, и Гарри гордо поднял над головой…

…сияющее золотом неимоверно тяжёлое Кольцо Всевластья. Все (кроме Дамблдора, который ничего не видел) ахнули.

«Я, Гарри Поттер, объявляю себе Властелином Кольца!» произнёс Гарри. «Ой, чего это я?»

«Не-ет!!!» Волдеморт-Квиррел рванулся к Гарри. Гарри сжал Кольцо и крикнул:

«Волдеморт, исчезни!»

«Я ещё вернусь,» злорадно пообещал Волдеморт и исчез. Квиррел растянулся на полу.

Глаза Снейпа вожделенно блестнули и он начал подкрадываться к ошарашенному Гарри. Но тут Блэк с воплем: «Нет уж, не затем я из Азкабана сбежал, что бы вот так просто отдать Кольцо тебе!» – ухватил Снейпа за волосы, и оба покатились по полу.

«Гарри, Гарри!» Рон со странным возбуждением двинулся на Гарри. «Вот это да! Знаешь, что мы теперь можем?»

«Рон, стой!» Эрмиона преградила ему путь. «Вы оба ничего путного с Кольцом не сделаете, тут нужны мои знания!»

«Твои зна… Да тебе просто нужно Кольцо!»

«А тебе, скажешь, нет!»

***

Гарри ошеломлённо смотрел на происходящее.

«Кольцо…» прошептал он. «Это всё проклятое Кольцо…»

Он повернулся к зеркалу и увидел своё отражение.

«Хочешь избавиться от Кольца?» подмигнул ему двойник в зеркале.

«Больше всего на свете!»

«Махнёмся?» двойник вытащил из кармана тускло-алым светящийся камень.

«Идёт!» Гарри положил в карман Кольцо и почувствовал в другом кармане тяжесть Камня…

***

…и вдруг все успокоились. Рон и Эрмиона недоумённо озирались, Снейп и Сириус, тяжело дыша, отскочили друг от друга.

«Где мои очки?» грозно спросил Дамблдор.

«Возьмите мои, профессор,» Гарри подошёл к Дамблдору и протянул ему свои очки. Дамблдор одел, растерянно моргая:

«О, диоптрия почти подходящая! А как мне такая форма?»

«Потрясающе!» ответил Рон.

«Сейчас все такие носят!» рассмеялась Эрмиона.

«Гарри, мальчик мой, так ты нашёл это проклятое Кольцо?»

«Да, профессор, в кармане плаща папы. Оно, должно быть, закатилось туда, когда… когда…»

«Спокойно, спокойно, Гарри. И что ты с ним сделал?»

Гарри кивнул в сторону зеркала.

«Молодец, Гарри! Теперь дело за малым – дождаться, пока в Англии проснётся хоть один вулкан. Сто очков Гриффиндору!»

«Пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора за нападение на преподавателя,» Снейп показал на Блэка. Блэк зарычал и начал превращаться в Пушка.

«Мальчики, мальчики, помиритесь!» улыбнулся Дамблдор. «Мы же на одной стороне.»

«Хотел бы я видеть на какой…» пробормотал Гарри и ухватился за чьё-то плечо. Это было плечо Снейпа.

«Конечно, профессор,» Снейп воспользовался случаем и украдной залез в карман Гарри.

«Ну само собой разумеется,» Сириус тайком перехватил за спиной руку Снейпа и отобрал у него Философский Камень.

__

Finite incantatem


End file.
